1. Field of the Invention
This invention is related to a cassette loading device in which the cassette holder is movable and wherein a cassette is loaded to the tape driving position when the cassette is being loaded into the cassette holder. Particularly, this invention is related to cassette loading devices for tape players in which the cassette holder can be moved, as mentioned above, by means of the power of the same motor that drives the capstan.
2. Description of the Prior Art.
In typical rotating magnetic head tape players used in DAT(Digital Audio Tape recorder) and VTR (Video Tape Recorder) devices, when the cassette is being inserted to the cassette holder, in order into move the cassette holder to the tape driving position, a cassette loading device must be activated. In former tape players, in order to operate this cassette loading device and to move the cassette holder, an exclusive motor is energized. Alternatively, the motor used as the driving supply for the tape loading mechanism, which draws the tape out from the cassette and winds it on the rotating magnetic head device, is also used as the driving supply for the cassette loading device.
From the above-mentioned prior art examples, it can be observed that inclusion of either an exclusive motor used specifically for the cassette loading device or a common motor that also drives the tape loading mechanism, results in the disadvantages such as increasing of motor loading, increasing of the size of the machine set, increasing of weight and etc. In addition, when the motor used for the driving supply of the tape loading mechanism is also used for the driving supply of the cassette loading device, the set up of motor timing and the design of the power transmission mechanism becomes very complicated. In this condition, after the operation of the cassette insertion has been completed, the tape loading mechanism is driven but the cassette loading device is not driven. Moreover, while executing the ejection of the cassette, after the tape has been return back into the cassette by driving the tape loading mechanism, the tape loading mechanism is not operated and the cassette loading device must be rotated reversely to eject the cassette. In this way, the power converting and the driving timing set up of these two mechanisms becomes very difficult.